


Welcome to the Team (Audio Drama)

by ChocoDrake



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Book, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoDrake/pseuds/ChocoDrake
Summary: A dramatic reading of RunawayBean's Welcome to the Team.
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to the Team (Audio Drama)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunawayBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846563) by [RunawayBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean). 



> It is done. I'm still rather uncertain if my voice is good at all. I had no idea what voice to give Blue, though I had fun with Black's voice. I really, really enjoyed adding the sound efects even if searching for them was a hassle, I hope you enjoy those.
> 
> I also hope you like this too. <3

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Okay, I have no Idea how to put videos on here so here's the link. >:/

<https://youtu.be/JO1RUcIukj8>

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
